Not Applicable
This invention relates to vehicles having expandable room sections, and more particularly to an improved actuator for moving a bedroom slide out between an extended and retracted position relative to the vehicle.
In order to increase the available interior space of recreational vehicles or trailers, it is known to provide a bedroom slide-out as part of the structure of the vehicle or trailer. A bedroom slide out is a raised platform, which can be used as a sleeping platform and is enclosed on all but one side. During transit, the slide-out section is retracted and stored in the interior of the vehicle or trailer, with the exterior wall of the slide-out room section approximately flush with the exterior of the vehicle or trailer. To use the slide-out section, the vehicle is first parked and leveled. The slide-out room section is then slid outward from the vehicle to an extended position, increasing the interior space of the vehicle.
In prior art constructions, the mechanism for moving the slide-out section relative to the stationary room section is fixed to the vehicle body, and pushes the bedroom slide-out away from the vehicle when extending the slide-out room, and pulls the slide-out section towards the vehicle when retracting the room. In addition, the mechanism is designed for a particular application having specific dimensional requirements which define particular aspects of the mechanism, such as the mechanism height. A vehicle which does not conform to the original mechanism application requirements, must be modified, or a different mechanism must be used.
The present invention provides a vehicle including a bedroom slide out having a platform which is movable laterally relative to a vehicle having a stationary floor. An operating mechanism laterally moves the platform relative to the stationary room section between a retracted position and an extended position.
The operating mechanism has a height adjustable frame with overlapping side members which are slidably moveable relative to each other and fastenable at two or more discrete heights. The frame includes opposing sides which slidably support the movable platform. Each side includes a first plate fixed to the vehicle which extends toward the platform. A second plate overlaps said first plate, and is slidably movable relative to said first plate. At least one hole is formed in one of the plates, and a plurality of linearly aligned holes is formed in the other of the plates, the hole formed in the one plate is alignable with two or more of the holes formed in the other plate, wherein alignment of the one hole in the one of the plates with one of the two or more of the holes formed in the other plate defines a first side height, and alignment of the one hole in the one of the plates with another one of the two or more of the holes formed in the other plate defines a second side height. A fastener inserted into the aligned holes fixes the height of the frame side.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide an operating mechanism which is not limited to specific dimensions of a particular application. This objective is accomplished by providing an operating mechanism having a height adjustable frame.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention.